


A Friend in Need

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Friend in Need

Harry walked into the flat he shared with Ron and hung his cloak. "Sorry I'm late. Brought fish and chips though!" he called out as he walked down the corridor toward the kitchen. "Hope you're..." He trailed off when he caught sight of Luna, eyes rimmed in red.

He looked over at Ron who stood awkwardly as if torn between hugging her and saying "there, there" and offering a beer while she waited for someone who might actually be able to comfort her.

"...hungry."

"Starved," Ron said, taking the bag from Harry, and walking out to the sofa.

Harry rolled his eyes but shifted his focus to his other friend. "Broke up for good this time?"

Luna nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks, and Harry gathered her into his arms. 

"Shh, it's all right," he murmured, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"It's for the best," she said, sound muffled as her face was pressed to his jumper. 

Harry held her, gently swaying until she sniffled loudly and pulled back. 

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her hand over her face. 

Harry reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek. 

She tipped her face up, eyes round and wide. Her lips, full and red, parted as he bent his head and their lips met, soft and warm. Whether he was offering comfort or finally acting upon years of longing, he wasn't sure, but when she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, he knew it had been the right thing to do.

Unaware of his approach, Harry cringed when he heard Ron say, "Do we have any ale?" and then, "Bloody hell."

Luna just laughed, her eyes that had been so very sad moments ago, bright and twinkling. 

"You don't object, do you?" she asked him, arms still tight around Harry's waist.

"'Course not." Ron pulled three bottles of ale from the fridge. "Just don't break the table."

"Prat," Harry said, a burst of laughter exploding out of him.

"I'd rather hoped we could use your bed," she said to Ron.

"My bed?" Ron said just as Harry said, "His bed?"

"All three of us will fit better, don't you think?" 

Harry looked over at Ron's gobsmacked expression but couldn't help but notice through his soft cotton bottoms that he was already getting hard.

"What do you want, Luna?" Harry said, softly. 

Her silvery grey eyes met his. "I want to be with you." She loosened her grip on him and he let her go. She then reached for Ron's hand. "And you."

"Fuck," Ron said and Luna giggled, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Later, Harry wouldn't be able to recall exactly how they'd made their way to the bedroom—his rather than Ron's simply because he knew when the last time he'd changed the sheets had been—but he'd never forget watching Luna undress, revealing her pale skin and soft curves, ample tits and shaved pubes.

Harry's cock was throbbing by the time he'd shucked his kit though Ron was faster, sucking on one of Luna's nipples, his broad hand squeezing her other breast.

Luna looked at Harry through hooded lids and ran a hand over her bare stomach, then moving down and brushing across her bare lips.

"On the bed," he said, hoarsely and Ron lifted her up without missing a beat and settled her in the center, shifting to the neglected nipple.

Harry crawled onto the bed, his eyes already sampling what his mouth was dying to taste. Pushing her thighs apart, Harry groaned when he saw the glistening wetness, smelled her sweet arousal. Unable to wait a moment longer, he licked from her center up and over her clit, a breathy sigh his reward.

He licked and sucked as her hips writhed, slipping two fingers into her and focusing on her clit when she began to whimper.

"Please, Harry," she cried out, then was muffled when Ron kissed her, swallowing her cries of pleasure as her thighs clamped tight around Harry's head as she came.

Harry sat up panting and wiped his face on the back of his arm. He watched as Ron slung a leg over Luna's waist, thrusting against her side. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him as he licked, kissed, and sucked down her neck.

Harry didn't know if he was jealous, turned on, or both but he didn't think about it for very long because then Luna said, "I want you in me. Both of you."

This time it was Harry who said, "Fuck."

"Lie on your back, Harry," Luna said, extricating herself from under Ron.

Harry did as he was told and moaned as Luna straddled him, reaching down and holding his cock steady then on-so-slowly sinking down on him.

He sucked in a breath and prayed his balls wouldn't betray him, her slick cunt swallowing him down to the root.

She bent forward, pressing her chest to his and kissing him deeply as she rocked her hips then began raising and lowering herself.

"Fuck, that's hot," Ron said and Harry looked around to see he was stroking himself as he watched Luna riding Harry.

"Fuck me, too," Luna said, squeezing Harry's cock with her cunt. "I can take you both."

"You sure, Luna?" Harry asked, worried slightly. 

She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I want to feel it."

Harry looked back at Ron and half-nodded. Ron bit his lip and placed a hand at the small of Luna's back, then pressed the head of his cock next to Harry's and started to push.

Luna's mouth fell open like she was trying to get more air and Harry held her close all the while blown away by the feeling of another man's cock beside his.

"So tight," Ron said with a grunt, the thrust of hips moving all three of them. Harry tried to lift his hips but his motions were nothing compared to Ron's.

Luna gasped with every thrust, her breath hot on Harry's cheek. 

"Fuck!" 

Harry's eyes widened as he felt Ron's cock pulsing come, warm and slick. A moment later, Ron slipped out and flopped down beside them. 

Luna sat up, gripping Harry's shoulders as she rode him hard and fast, tits bouncing.

He planted his feet and grabbed her hips, thrusting up as hard as he could. Luna cried out and he did it again, his balls tightening as she squeezed him.

Once more was all it took before he grit his teeth and thrust up, coming hard. Luna kept riding him and Harry reached down and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing the tender nub until she arched her back and shuddered.

His cock slipped out and he pulled her down to him, the sound of Ron's soft snores making him chuckle.

"Is he always like that?" Luna asked, dreamily.

"Er, dunno really," Harry said, looking over at his best friend. "First time we've done anything like this."

"We'll find out tomorrow." Luna draped an arm across Harry's chest and closed her eyes. "I always enjoy sex first thing in the morning."

Harry smiled as he drifted off, his dreams now paling in comparison to reality.


End file.
